


King of Denial

by HeavenCantWaitDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Denial, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sam Ships It, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenCantWaitDean/pseuds/HeavenCantWaitDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam find themselves in trouble when on a hunt. Cas isn't impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Denial

**Author's Note:**

> It's set in season 6 before they find out about Cas working with Crowley.
> 
> I own nothing.

Dean cursed loudly as he was tossed like a rag doll across the warehouse; it hurt like a bitch when he crashed haphazardly into a crumbling wall. Debris clouded around him. Briefly he closed his eyes, doing his best to separate himself from the pain.

_Get up_ , he told himself.

The last vampire of the nest stalked towards him; he and Sam had managed to use daylight for the element of surprise and gank the parasites (most of them anyway). And it had been going fairly well until they…well…started waking up. Technically, you’d think, it would be a walk in the park since they’d fought much more powerful creatures. God dammit, Dean had even shot Lucifer -  _Lucifer -_  in the head.

Guaranteed the bastard got back up again.

That had been a surprise.

Noticing the imminent danger, Dean reached out to find something he could use to defend himself. During his heroic moment (saving Sam) he’d lost his grasp over the machete as the leach sucker-punched him. He should have ducked sooner. It was all his fault really. He should have gotten to Sam sooner and then Gigantor wouldn’t be passed out on the opposite side of the room.

_Get up_.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t been in these situations before. It’d happened too many times to count. Adrenaline mostly kept him from feeling scared and simultaneously made him reckless. When a hand wrapped around his neck, an involuntary shiver ran down his spine. He was lifted, as if he weighed nothing, so that his feet were barely touching the ground. His heart beat seemed to get louder in his chest. Only having a handful of dirt in his hands to defend himself he threw it in the parasites eyes. The thing hissed.

“You murdered my entire family, you’ve destroyed my home,” the vamps grip tightened as he shoved Dean hard against the wall, “My family,” he whispered pathetically, eye narrowing, “We never did anything to you, _hunter_.”

“Sorry to break it to you, leach-” Dean was stopped in his tracks as the creature threw him once again, this time he hits the floor.

The vamp’s lips turned into a cruel sneer, “I’m going to enjoy this,” the thing started to move towards Sam, making his intentions very clear.

“Don’t touch him!” Dean yelled, wincing as he tried to lift himself to his feet.

Not Sammy, he didn’t deserve this. _Get up._

Dean swore loudly; he couldn’t move his left leg. It was broken.

“I only think it’s fair that you watch this,” the glint in the blonde vamps eyes made Dean’s stomach twist, “an eye for an eye, as they say…Although you’ve taken more than I’m going to take from you, doesn’t that make you the monster?” Sammy’s limp body is lifted horizontally, the creature stood behind him, hand tight around his throat.

_Cas, please. I need you. Please._

The blood suckers sharp teeth came out.

_Cas, help me._

“Sammy!” Dean shouted as the vampire went to bite down.

_Please._  

Blinding white light burst suddenly from the bloodsucker’s eyes and mouth which was soon joined with a high pitch scream. Sam collapsed to the floor - still unconscious- along with the newly dead vampire. Castiel stood above them, a hardened expression on his face. It reminded Dean of when he had first seen the angel in the barn that night. To Dean there was a difference between Cas and Castiel. Cas was the dorky guy who didn’t get any references and shows his FBI badge upside down, but this was Castiel the soldier, the fearless warrior of God.

“Cas.” Dean said softly and the angel’s attention snapped up from Sam. His intense blue eyes focused on him and he strode quickly to his side. Cas pressed two fingers to Dean’s forehead, healing him of his injuries.

“Is Sam-”

“Sam is fine. Just unconscious.” Cas said curtly.

Dean staggered to his feet, “I’m sorry Cas, I understand Raphael is-”

Castiel cut him off again, “I don’t think you do understand, I am in the middle of a war, can you comprehend that, Dean?” Dean flinched at the tone, “Do you realise that every time I come down here to deal with whatever mess you have gotten yourself into, that in Heaven my brothers and sisters are dying _and I may have been able to prevent it?_ ” His voice was not much more than a growl.

He had definitely pissed the angel off. Oops. As far as he was concerned angels were dicks, excluding Cas of course, but he resigned himself to feeling guilty because Cas cared about the angels. And Dean cared about Cas. A lot. Not that he was going to tell anyone that.

With one last glare Cas zapped him and Sam back to their current motel room. Sam flopped onto his mattress where Cas dumped him. If Dean wasn’t so worked up, he might have laughed at his little brother all sprawled out with his hair going in all directions.

“We should talk Cas,” Dean said, pushing his sleeves back up and fiddling with his watch that miraculously wasn’t broken.

The angel stiffened and tilted his head slightly as he looks at him, “I believe you are right, Dean.” Then Cas sighs, which brought a small smile to the hunter’s face since it was such a human thing to do, “However, now is not the time,” and with the fluttering tell-tale sign of an angel coming or going, Cas disappeared.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean growled.

At this point, Dean figured, there’s not much he can do with Cas gone and Sam all comatose so he grabbed a beer and turned the crappy TV on. He flicked through the channels until he finds Dr Sexy MD. Dean kicked his legs up on to the couch and gets comfortable. What could he say, the show was addictive. No matter what Sam said about him liking more than just the female doctors and nurses…who is he kidding? He loves Dr Sexy and his cowboy boots. Sammy teased him about it until eventually he did his best not to watch it when he was around. Not that that happens very often.

Dean ended up so engrossed in the episode, where Dr Sexy gets one of the nurses pregnant, that he didn’t hear Sam groggily stumble into the room.

“Dean?”

“Sammy?” Dean glanced round. “How you feeling, man?”

Sam rubbed the back off his neck. “Alright. What happened?”

“Cas saved our asses.” Dean left the ‘again’ unspoken. It’s becoming too much of a habit and Dean was starting to feel guilty. Sam landed on the couch next to him and made a move for the remote but Dean slaps his hand away. “Don’t you dare, Bitch.”

Sam laughed slightly. “Jerk. Have you talked to him? Cas?”

Dean grit his teeth, “Disappeared on me again.” Was he avoiding him? Of course they had the war in heaven but surely he could spare a second.

“Huh.” Was Sam’s intelligent answer as he curled the loose strands of hairs behind his ears.

“You ever going to cut your hair Goldilocks?”

“Shut up Dean.”

 

Dean was sat on the edge of his motel bed; a bed which had some really funky stains on it. A little tip when staying in motels – never flip the mattress. Whatever is topside is far better than the flip side. Far, far better. It’d been two weeks after the incident with the vampires and Dean still hadn’t spoken to Cas. The nerdy angel just wasn’t visiting like he used to. Dean knew that it’s partly his fault: stopping the apocalypse is what had caused the civil war in Heaven. Now Cas was off fighting other angels and all Dean could think about was if the angel never comes back. The hunter had prayed repeatedly in the second week but Cas had never turned up.

Since Dean had had no luck getting in contact with Cas, he didn’t understand why he was praying, once again, to the no-show angel. It seemed pointless, but he couldn’t help himself. “Cas, listen buddy, I know you’re busy but when you can, you gotta come visit. I-” Miss you. Dean had almost let the words slip. He berated himself for it.

When nothing happens for a while Dean rested a hand on his forehead. “Damn.” He muttered under his breath. Maybe the angel just really didn’t have time for him.

“Dean.” Cas’ voice came from behind him.

Dean jumped up from the bed and turned around. “Jeez Cas, d’ya mind not doing that? We’ve talked about this, remember”

The angel was stood in his typical attire, tatty trenchcoat, shirt and tie. Did the guy ever even consider wearing something else? “My apologies. I was under the impression you wanted me here.” Cas’ voice was deadpanned, as per usual.

“I didn’t think you heard me?” Dean crossed his arms.

“I always hear you when you’re praying to me, whether it’s vocal… or not.”

There is something about the way he said it that made Dean question the angel’s answer. Cas wasn’t saying what he thought he was saying, was he? “What?”  
Cas stepped forward into Dean’s personal space. Dean took a step back. “It’s OK Dean.”

Dean wet his lips. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, buddy.” Make way for the king of denial.

An expression of hurt crossed the angel’s face, before it was then concealed. “I haven’t got time for your childish games Dean.” The hunter looked away quickly. Cas glared and instantly appeared close in front of Dean so he could grab his chin. “Dean Winchester. Look at me.” Dean met his shockingly blue eyes. Cas’ gaze softened. “I missed you too.”

Dean felt like the air has been sucked from him. Cas missed him? It was a relief to hear him say it, for some reason Dean couldn’t explain.

Cas let him go. The hunter cleared his throat. “So, how long until you leave?”

The angel’s smile was much bigger now. “Balthazar is temporarily in charge. I imagine he’ll be able to manage for at least a few hours.”

Dean laughed and then they’re interrupted. “Hey Dean who you talking – oh hey Cas, you alright?” Sam was stood in the doorway.

“Hello Sam.”

Sam was unable to contain his grin. “What are you two crazy kids doing in here?” Dean simultaneously wanted to hit Sam round the head, and snort at Cas’ terribly confused face.

“I don’t understand.”

“Don’t worry, man, Sam’s just being an idiot.”

“But we are neither ‘kids’ nor ‘crazy’.” The poor guy sounded a bit lost and this time Dean did snort.

 

The dinner table was all neatly laid out with a cloth the boys had found in one of the kitchen drawers Dean especially wanted everything to look nice so Cas knew he was appreciated. He didn’t want to have to say the words out loud so the plan is to show it instead. Castiel is staying for dinner. Even though angels didn’t eat under normal circumstances, Cas had agreed to trying burgers again – since he seemed to like them last time. Maybe a little too much. He’d also offered to help Dean but the hunter had flat out refused.

Dean was serving the dinner on the plates when Sam and Cas join him in the so-called kitchen. “Smells good, Dean.” Sam said, peering over his brother’s shoulder.

“Just wait ‘till you taste it. I have actual magical powers.” Dean boasted, practically puffing out his chest.

Sam rolled his eyes and sat himself down, slightly cautious of what Dean was about to serve. He hadn’t thought Dean was the cooking type and would prefer to avoid food poisoning.

“Dean I’m not sure making good burgers qualifies for having ‘actual magical powers’” Cas used the air quotations he was so fond of.

“Just wait, buddy. They’ll blow your mind.”

Dean waited until Cas had taken a bite and watched his reaction. He smirked slightly when the angel looked surprised. “These are good, Dean.” Cas wiped a finger over the corner of his mouth, removing the sauce.

The look on Dean’s face was pure delight at the compliment, and he too began to eat the meal he’d made for them.

“You should have some salad Dean, living on a diet on burgers and pie isn’t good for you.” Sam shoved the bowl of green towards him.

“Sam is correct, you should take better care of yourself.”

“I’m a hunter I’m probably not going to live that long anyway.” He rebuked, becoming defensive, now wasn’t the time to talk about his dietary issues. Sam frowned at him, his puppy-dog eyes filled with something not unlike sadness, but tinged with frustration.

Castiel, however, reacted a little differently. “Dean, you will not speak like that.” His eyes shot up to meet Dean’s. “I much prefer you alive, down here, rather than in Heaven where I guarantee that Raphael will use you against me. Heaven is not a particularly pleasant place to be right now.” Dean could see how upset Cas was at the prospect of his death and apologised. Cas’ eyes were still filled with more emotion than he ever actually seen coming from him.

“Let’s talk about something else.” Sam suggested.

When Sam left to go to the bar, Dean was (finally) alone with Cas. They were sat on the couch, Dean’s legs propped up on the coffee table. The TV was on, but it was so quiet, it might as well have been on mute. Cas had finally been persuaded to take off his trench coat, after Dean had insisted it was weird having it on all the time. And that was definitely the only reason Dean wanted it removed.

Dean shifted in his spot, and faced his friend. Cas looked at him and Dean didn’t say anything for a moment. “Um, so, Cas-”

“You wanted to talk?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah I do, I’ve been wanting to um,” He scratched the back of his head. “Well, I trying to say.” The hunter internally sighed at his fumbled up apology. “If there is anything I can do, y’know to whole heaven thing. You’re family Cas, and god knows you’ve helped us, so yeah,” Cas just looked at him blankly and all Dean wanted now is for the ground to swallow him up. He should avoid these types of conversations; they were so embarrassing.

Finally Cas said something. “Thank you Dean, that’s kind of you.” And then it got really uncomfortable because they got caught up in their staring competition and Dean just couldn’t bring himself to look away. The angels eyes were so blue, how had he never noticed that before?

Dean’s internal monologue was cut off by the press of Cas’ lips against his. The hunter froze, stunned for a second, but then he reacted. He moved his hands so one cups the angel’s face, and the other moved round his waist. He couldn’t believe this is happening. It was Cas for crying out loud, the most awkward angel in the garrison. They broke away when Dean remembered he needed to breathe, his heart was racing and he just stared at his friend, his eyes widened and pupils dilated. It made him feel great when he sees Cas in a similar state.

“Cas?” Dean ventures, uncertain.

The angel blinked but then broke out into a smile, “I wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss you.”

Dean let himself smile at that, “And? What was it like?”

“It was nice.”He said simply, tugging the sleeves of his shirt and adjusting the blue tie around his neck.

Dean battered Cas’ hand away from the tie and curled his hand around it, bringing the angel’s face closer, “Nice?” A glint of something mischievous flickered in his eyes, “Well if it was only ‘nice’ I think we have to try again.”

"Sorry Dean, it was more than nice, but I suppose we should practise.” Cas moved even closer to the point where he was practically on top of the hunter.

Dean grinned, “Practise makes perfect.”


End file.
